


Separation

by crescent_gaia



Series: Person of Interest: Alpha/Omega AU [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Aftermath - YHWH, F/F, M/M, spoilers and speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After walking out to fight Samaritan agents, the team finds themselves separated from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the alpha/omega series! Again, I had ideas after the episode aired, but it took a few rewatchings to decide what to do. Please enjoy. :)

When they first walked out, it was Reese in front with Root and Shaw right behind him. Harold was in the back, with the wall behind him, carrying the briefcase that now contained the God-like machine. He wasn't sure when it happened or why it happened, but there were a few turns and he found himself alone. Ducking down when someone shot at him, he tried his phone, cursing softly when it sounded like there was no connection to make a call. He stood up, shooting as he usually did, and knocked the enemy out. He took the guns that were there before taking a deep breath in to smell. 

He easily smelled omega close by, just not which one, and slowly went towards it with the gun pointed forward. He turned the corner and relaxed at seeing Root pointing a gun at him, lowering his gun as she did. "Where's Harold?"

"And here I was going to ask where Sameen is," Root said. "Strange how priorities change."

Reese was not about to agree with her, mostly because his priority was to protect Harold, even if the omega made that difficult. "Is your phone working?"

"No," she said. "Our network is down and we're nowhere near a computer to fix it. If we can get out of this at all. Every turn seems to have a Samaritan agent behind it who is not shooting to kill."

"Not for you. You’re valuable to be used against either the Machine or bait for us. We've got to hope that Shaw and Finch are together and got back. That's where we need to go. How are you on ammo?"

"I've got more than enough from kills. You?" she asked. "I really hope you're not shooting for just the knee caps right now, John."

"Why not go with what works?" He checked his own weapon and what he took off the Samaritan agent. "We should get moving. Can you scent Shaw? I tried for Harold but found you."

"Same thing was happening with me. We're all too close together," she said. "When this is done, spending time alone is going to be a very good idea."

He nodded before turning and shooting at the agent behind Root. He moved over to the agent, kicking away the gun and seeing it wasn't necessary due to the white foam from the mouth. He searched through the man's coat, finding a cell phone and handing it to Root to figure out. He found another gun and a couple clips as well as a pair of car keys that he took. He stood up and looked to what Root was doing. "Anything good?"

"We can't keep it with us," she said. "It's in their network and they could use it against us. The good news is that they haven't found Sameen or Harold yet. Bad news is that they're looking everywhere they can." She wiped down the phone and put it back where it was. "We need to keep moving."

He nodded and followed Root, trying his cell phone again and finding that the network was still down. The small pit of worry in his stomach was starting to grow but the only way they could go was forward.

~*~*~*

Shaw knew she was cornered and losing. It was bad enough she lost Finch, mostly because the man had better ways to blend into a shadow than most spies she knew, but she was not going to die. Not here and not now. She tried her headset again, muttering about technology as nothing came on. She kept her head down as bullets came her way again, counting as they passed, before lifting her head and firing back. She threw the gun as it ran out of bullets, turning to run and barely getting started as she ducked behind a dumpster for cover. 

To her surprise, the bullets stopped a few moments later and she tried to make out the voices. It took a moment for her to realize it was Reese and Root. Wishing for a piece of something to check, she grinned at finding a big shard of glass and used it to look around the dumpster. She dropped it and got up, moving over to Root and hugging her tightly. "Actually happy to see the both of you."

Root hugged her Sameen back tightly. "Good, because I'm very happy to see you."

"Not allowed to start crying yet," Shaw said. "Finch isn't with you, is he?"

"No," Reese said. "Any idea where he is?"

"Slipped away when I wasn't looking. Good thing too. Bullet hit where he was standing a second after he disappeared. Funny thing is that the briefcase is blinking at him. When I looked, I could swear it was Morse code. She's alive," Shaw said. "Or something. That's more your area."

"She has to be," Root said. "We've got to find Harold."

"No," Reese said. "You and Shaw need to get back to the library. Pack up whatever you need, in case you need to move, and be on alert."

"You can't go after Finch alone," Shaw said. "You need at least one of us to help, if not both, and it's better if we stick together."

"No... Sameen, we need the network up," Root said. "I want to go after Harold too, but we're not going to find him by just looking. He can slip both of you tracing him and, if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. We need to get the network up and running so we can call him. He's not going to get rid of his phone unless he feels it's compromised. And it won't be unless it's by me."

"I don't like it," Shaw said.

"Noted." Reese handed over one of the guns. "Be careful."

"You too. Finch'll kill us if you die going after him alone," Shaw said. "It's only because it means Root's on her own that I am not putting up a bigger fight about this." She turned and followed the omega, who was already on her way back to the library.

"I know," Reese said quietly and starting thinking of what was around. He turned and started towards a 24 hour bodega that he saw when they were first coming into the neighborhood.

*~*~*~*

Finch was able to duck down an alley as the firefight went on. He took a breath as he was able to get far enough away, thinking that one of the others was following him, and tried his phone to reach one of them. He raised an eyebrow at seeing the network was down and then looked down at the briefcase as he saw the light blinking. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly. He watched the light, figuring out what the Machine was trying to say in code, and smiled. "It is good to know you survived." He looked around at where they were, going towards the bodega, if only to get out of the streets.

He was nearly there when the gunfire started again. He went into the alley, trying to get his breath, and realize that he didn't have a weapon. He pressed against the wall, using the shadows to his advantage, and hid behind a dumpster. He slowed his breathing and covered the light of the case. He could hear the agents walking into the alley and noticed the beam of a flashlight. He held the case close and froze when he heard one of the agents sniffing the air. Yes, he took suppressants that should help with the smell, but considering the stress of the evening, he didn't expect them to hold. 

"Move the dumpster," one of them said who had a male voice. "There's something behind there."

"Better not be a cat," a second voice said, this one female. The dumpster was moved by the woman and another male agent with a flashlight shined right at Finch. "Not a cat."

Finch didn't say anything, grabbing the mace that someone gave him and used it on the one holding the flashlight. He moved to get out of the alley as fast as he could but the first man agent grabbed him. He tried to use the briefcase to hit but couldn't move as he was held onto tightly. "You're hurting me."

"Considering what you did and can do, I don't mind," the man said. "Call it in - we've got Mister Finch."

"No you don't," Reese said from the front of the alley before shooting the woman and then the maced man. "Let him go."

Finch swallowed as he felt a gun barrel touch his temple. "Don't," he whispered. "Please."

"Everything has an end," the agent said, turning the gun to Reese. Reese shot first, a head shot, as he didn't want anything to hit Finch.

Finch fell back with the agent, letting out a soft grunt before he started to get up. He looked up at Reese and took the offered hand. He was surprised as he was pulled in for a hug but hugged the alpha back. "I'm okay," he whispered.

"If you're going to go off on your own, you need more than mace," Reese said quietly back before letting go. He did look Finch over before asking "What's wrong with the phones?"

Finch was about to answer as his phone beeped. He looked at the display and chuckled. "She says that she's sorry for the shutdown but it was the only thing she could reach. I don't remember putting in Wi-Fi to the case."

"That's why she wanted that specific case," Root said from behind them and Shaw with her. "We should head back home and see what else can be done via the network."

“Thought you two were doing that in the first place,” Reese said.

“She was worried,” Root said with a smile to Sameen. “You really should consider a career in therapy for when we’re able to set up new identities.”

“As much as this is fun, we really should leave before more agents come looking,” Shaw said, looking around the corner and shooting one who was coming before them. “Unless the two of you want to keep blowing off steam?”

“No, let’s go,” Reese said.

Finch nodded, moving to go with Reese behind him this time instead of him heading up the rear. He smiled at Root taking his arm. "Is that how they were able to track the case when you acquisitioned it?"

"No, there was a specific tracker in it. After the tracker was taken out, the Wi-Fi capability could be put in. She never said why she wanted it and I came to not question her directives more and more."

Finch nodded, quiet the rest of the way back to the library. They went in two at a time, with Shaw and Root going first, and Finch and Reese hanging back. "Thank you, Mister Reese, for saving my life. Again."

"I think we're about even with saving and being saved," Reese said. "Especially after what happened when I went off grid. I'm sorry about that."

"You've already been forgiven about that and you know not to do it again." Finch smiled at the slight chuckle. He was about to say more when Reese moved and kissed him. He kissed back, his hands gripping Reese's coat and pulling him a slight bit closer before they had to break the kiss to breathe. "John," he said quietly. 

"I'm ready, to move on, but I don't know if you are," Reese said quietly. "I want you to but I won't push you. I'll wait. We're probably immortal too since we've all nearly died."

"The last two alphas I've been with have both died," Finch whispered. "I don't want to lose you too."

"I'm not going to. And neither are you. We should go inside though." Reese pulled away, opening the door for Finch to go in and following him down. He blinked as they came to a stop outside of the vending machine. "Finch?"

"It's a not a no, you know that, right?" Finch asked.

John chuckled. "Yes, Harold, I know." He smiled at seeing the omega relax and they went into the library to figure out where to go next with what they had.


End file.
